Choose Your Own Wincon 2
| image = File:Cyow2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Auramyna | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 10.23.12 | winningfaction = Talk Show Hosts & Man's Best Friend | roster = #, player #Kitsune #EDM #Framm18 #Slick #FatTony #Akriti #Nana7 #Brainiac100 #Andrew #Hirkala #Mew #Prince marth85 #Plasmid (Shadow7) #Clozo #Inawordyes #Vineetrika | first = Shadow | last = Framm, Slick, Akriti, Brainy, Hirk, Mew, Marth | mvp = Nana & Clozo | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Auramyna based on own design. It began on October 23, 2012 and ended in a Talk Show Hosts & Man's Best Friend win in N7 (November 7). Game Mechanics Rules Kills are not blocking. OOP: Protect>Redirect>Steal>Trap>Block Tie lynch:- *Day 1: none die *Day 2-4: each tosses a coin *Day 5~>: all in tie die RID Kill, resurrect and redirect may not be redirected. A spy redirected from A to B receives B is B's faction. Appears in NP: Block, trap, successful RID Kill (including if saved from), successful (needed) protects and resurrects. Steals appear (as the target is blocked and stolen from). When stolen actions are used, they follow the same redirect/appear in NP guidelines that otherwise apply to the action. If a person is blocked (block/trap/steal) while using a stolen action/action choice/resurrect, it is not counted as being used up. If all remaining players simultaneously die during a cycle, it forces a tie win. Maximum 3 players/2 factions involved. Please notify me if you might be inactive as work arounds may be possible. Addition: RID Kills with correct ID, appearing in NP (saved or otherwise) will not include the target's ID. Another clarification: The block/protect role gains a choice AFTER N3, meaning from N4 onwards. At this point, they still only carry one action per night however just have a larger action pool to choose from. They can choose block or protect as many nights as they want, but the other actions once only. A few more clarifications * A protect is like a bubble - nothing can come in but everything can go out. * If a loop of blocking actions (steal/trap/block) occurs that cannot be broken by the OOP without going around in circles, all actions appear in the NP. The loop may involve more than one type of action. * Each night you may RID Guess one full faction and will get no result except how many tasks overall you have completed. Role Description 4 factions with 4 players each. BTSC, no group kill. Each night a player can use either of his actions. Faction A - Reality TV Judges *Judge Gloria Allred (We The People) - Steal Action (block and copy) OR Use stolen action *Judge Marilyn Milian (People's Court) - Trap OR Redirect *Judgemental Judy (Judge Judy) - Faction Spy OR RID Kill *Judge Joseph Wapner (People's Court) - Protect OR Block Faction B - Serial Killers *Ivan Milat (Backpacker Murderer) - Steal Action (block and copy) OR Use stolen action *Dexter Morgan (Dexter) - Trap OR Redirect *Richard Kuklinski (The Ice Man) - Faction Spy OR RID Kill *Aileen Wuornos - Protect OR Block Faction C - Mans Best Friend... on TV *Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) - Steal Action (block and copy) OR Use stolen action *Red Dog (Red Dog - The Movie) - Trap OR Redirect *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) - Faction Spy OR RID Kill *Marmaduke (Marmaduke) - Protect OR Block Faction D - Talk Show Hosts *Jerry Springer - Steal Action (block and copy) OR Use stolen action *Oprah Winfrey - Trap OR Redirect *Maury Povic - Faction Spy OR RID Kill *Dr. Phil - Protect OR Block After N3, each Protect/Block role gains the option of: choice - may only use each action (RID Kill, F. Spy, Trap, redirect, steal, use stolen action) once. No limit on block/protect. Any player may resurrect in lieu of that night's action. Each faction has 3 resurrects - 1 for use on faction-mates, 2 for use on other factions only. Maximum of 1 resurrect per night, per faction. Action steal - names an alive player and gains whichever action that player is using that night (not including resurrects). May use that action once on any future night. If target is blocked/trapped/redirected, action copier receives action that was submitted. If target is inactive/submits no action, action copy receives a random action belonging to the target. If targets Player 4 after N3, receives block or protect, not any of the choice actions. Protect - Protects target from being killed, blocked, spied, trapped, redirected or action stolen. Protected player can act but cannot be acted upon. Wincons: Eliminate all other factions OR Complete 4 tasks from the following and have 2 out of 4 given roles (not of your faction) alive to win and exit the game early. Tasks - (check your BTSC for your faction's specific tasks) # Trap an x role # Redirect Faction x to a y role # Kill or lead the lynch on a z role # Steal an x action and use it on faction y # Block/trap a RID Killer or save/protect the target. (Does not have to be an otherwise successful RID but it does have to be on a night the RID kill acts, and can't be your own RID killer.) # Identify one full faction, other than your own. Tasks may not be targeted to your own faction. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Won N4 *Fat Tony - Oprah Winfrey *Nana7 - Jerry Springer *Andrew - Maury Povic *Inawordyes - Dr. Phil Won N7 *Kits - Scooby Doo *Li - Marmaduke *Framm - Red Dog *Clozo - Brian Griffin Day and Night Posts OP N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 End of Game Roster #Kits - Scooby Doo - lynched D2 #Li - Marmaduke - RID Killed N7 by Judge Judy & Richard Kuklinski #Framm - Red Dog #Slick - Richard Kuklinski #Fat Tony - Oprah Winfrey - won and left the game on N4 #Akriti - Judgemental Judy #Nana7 - Jerry Springer - won and left the game on N4 #Brainy - Judge Marilyn Milian #Andrew - Maury Povic - won and left the game on N4 #Hirk - Judge Gloria Allred #Mew - Dexter Morgan #Marth - Judge Joseph Wapner #Plasmid - Ivan Milat - lynched D6 #Clozo - Brian Griffin - RID Killed N6 by Richard Kuklinski #Inawordyes - Dr. Phil - won and left the game on N4 #Vine - Aileen Wuornos - RID Killed N6 by Judge Judy Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:HybridGames Category:Era 8 Category:Games